hanabi layton in: my parents kidnapped?
by Hinatachan167
Summary: hanabi layton has to rescue her parents from someone called 'the rose man'.
1. Chapter 1

Hanabi Layton in: my parents are kidnapped!! Who did it?!

Chapter 1 where's mommy and daddy?

'Class, remember within 1 week the book reports are due. Hanabi I hope you get an A+ on it, after all you're smart like your father.' Hanabi nodded. The school bell rang and all the students ran out the door while hanabi went to the library checking out books on the history of puzzles. 'I wonder if checked out to many books.' Suddenly someone bumped into her making her drop all of her books. One landed on her, 'who ever did that, you got something to say like I-don't-know-sorry?' 'Sorry.' Hanabi looked up and saw it was the inspector. 'Hello inspecty.' The inspector gave this look like -- 'anyway hanabi I've come to take to the police station.' 'Why?' 'Your parents have been kidnapped.' Hanabi stared at the inspector in shock like 'that can't be true.' Hanabi stood there and cried, the inspector picked her up and told his colleges to pick up her books. 'Don't worry hanabi; we managed to find 1 clue: this note.'

* * *

Dear inspector,

If you must know where the professor and his wife are, I've got them. If you want them follow the clues I've laid out: 1.whats red like blood yet a flower? 2. Whats blue like the sky and yet it's a bird? 3. What's purple and beautiful? Follow these clues correctly and you will find the professor and his wife safe and sound, if not then its curtains for them both.

Sincerely,

The rose man

* * *

'I'm very sorry hanabi; the only thing I can do is have Luke accompany you while you find your parents.' Hanabi understood and then running in the room came Luke, 'is it true: the professor and Saki have been kidnapped?' the inspector nodded. Luke gave this angry look and held hanabi's hand into his, 'don't worry hanabi, I'll help you to the very end.' Hanabi smiled. 'Now hurry off you 2, the professor and sakura could be anywhere waiting for you 2. The 2 nodded and left the police department. Hanabi looked down at her outfit, something people loved to see her in, a little sailor girl dress. Her mother always told her, 'you are adorable.' Now she was going to solve the riddles and find her mom. 'I don't know who this man is or what he wants but you and I Luke we can do this!!' Luke smiled and so the adventure begins.

The first clue: 'well this is kind of a dumb clue, it's obviously a rose.' 'Hanabi that's…when did you?' 'Oh you mean that? My mom taught me the flower puzzles while daddy's teaching me the history of puzzles. So soon when I'm grown up, I'll be just like daddy.' Luke smiled and thought, 'you already are.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi Layton in: my parents kidnapped!! ; Who did this??

Chapter 2: the 2nd clue; 1 step closer

Hanabi and Luke were walking allover town, trying to find anything that could be the answer to clue #2. Luke looked at hanabi because he noticed her dad's top hat on her head. 'Ummm…hanabi why're wearing your dad's hat?' 'It's my dad's so why not?' 'Because 1. It's a guys and 2. You look ridiculous wearing it.' Hanabi gave a look like: --, 'Luke!! Don't even start, I can do this on my own, I have no clue about doing stuff like this, and I want my mommy and daddy.' Luke noticed hanabi crying; normally when sakura was around she would sing a lullaby that she used to sing to hanabi as a baby

When Daytime turns to night,  
When the moon shines bright!  
When you're tucked in tight,  
And everything's alright!

Slip softly to that place,  
Where secrets thoughts run free!  
And there come face to face,  
Of who you want to be!

So, swim across the ocean blue;  
Fly a rocket to the moon!  
You can change your life  
Or you can change the world!  
Take a chance, life is yours to live!

Make a wish!  
It's up to you!  
Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!  
You don't need a shooting star.  
The magic's right there in your heart!  
Close your eyes, believe! And Make a wish!

Oh, I've always hoped for happiness,  
And finally fulfilled my wish,  
'Cause I just need, to see you smile!  
Ooo-ooo-woah-yeah!  
Make a wish!  
It's up to you!  
Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!  
Watch your dreams come true!  
You don't need a shooting star,  
The magic's there right in your heart!  
Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish!  
Make a Wish...

Luke sighed and thought about all the times Saki used to sing that song to hanabi. When he turned around, hanabi stopped crying and got up, 'lets go.' Luke smiled again. Apparently there was a young man standing in there way, 'if you're the _real _hanabi Layton, then you'll be able to solve this puzzle. Puzzle: where do animals go when they lose their tails? 'When animals lose their tails, they go to the retail store?' 'That's right. You really are hanabi Layton.' Hanabi smiled, 'aww how cute.' Hanabi and Luke continued on into the city. What hanabi began to notice was that there were a bunch of perverts' n the city; she remembered what her mother taught her. Apparently one of the grown men placed his hand on her butt, she turned from red, anger, then everyone heard this, 'HI-YA!!' 'Woah…' Luke slapped his forehead and gave a look meaning, 'we aren't related so please don't stare at me.' Hanabi gave this fire in her eyes kind of look and yelled, 'ANYONE WANT A PIECE OF ME!?' the men stared at hanabi in fear, then hanabi charge at them and began beating the living day lights out of everyone. By the time hanabi was done, she had a black eye but her dad's top was untouched. Luke and everyone stared at her like: OO. hanabi blushed and said, 'sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength.' Luke pulled her away from the crowd, 'hanabi, what would you're father say if he saw you do that?' 'That: it's very un-lady like, and I should act more lady like.' 'That's right.' The 2 continued to walk until, hanabi found the 2nd clue. 'It's a blue bird. 'What's blue and yet it fly's'. Luke clapped his hands, 'wow hanabi, that's 2 clues you've figured out.' Hanabi noticed a library and walked in to find info on 'the rose man'. She found a bunch of newspapers and books. While walking out she asked herself, 'I wonder if I checked out to many books.' Hanabi felt someone crash into her making her drop the newspapers and books. Her dad's top hat dropped on the ground next to her, while a book landed on her head. 'Something maybe you like to say? Like-oh-I-don't-know-sorry??' the young boy was practically laughing his butt off, 'HAHA!! Check it out!! For a Layton, you're so clumsy you landed straight on your butt.' 'By the time I'm done with you young man you won't have a butt….BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK IT ALL OVER THE CITY!!' Luke who overheard the scene tried to run in time to save the young boy but was too late, the poor young book was sent launching practically flying allover the city. 'Hanabi you really need to calm down.' 'Well the boy was asking for it!!' Luke and hanabi picked up the newspapers and books went to a quiet spot to read more on this villain. When they got to the park however, there was a group of mean boys who were interested in hanabi, Luke stepped in the way trying to make sure hanabi wasn't harmed. Unfortunately Luke was hurt, 'Luke…' hanabi whispered. 'See that Ms. Layton? Were the toughest boys on the block, so hang with us rather than that wimp Luke.' 'Don't you dare touch me!' 'Hmm?' 'I said: 'don't touch me!! You harmed Luke, you hurt him…..SO NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!!' hanabi was beating the living day lights out of the 'toughest boys'. By the time she was done, the boys had broken bones, 2 black eyes, and tons of bruises. Hanabi looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her like OO. she sighed, picked up the books and papers, and carried Luke over her shoulder. 'You shouldn't have done that. If you wanted to protect me…all you had to do was tell me to run instead of you using yourself as a human shield. You've got to be the craziest boy I've ever met. Thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi Layton in: my parents kidnapped?!; who did it??

Chapter 3 the final clue; crazy chase; icky dinner

Hanabi looked over Luke trying to see if he was still conscious. All she could do was take a wet rag and clean his wounds then place an ice pack on his forehead. She continued reading, she heard a groan, turning around she saw Luke. 'LUKE!!' she cried out with tears of joy and hugging onto him. 'Ow, ow, hanabi I'm wounded.' 'Sorry Luke it's just that I was worried I killed you.' 'What are you-?' Luke stopped when he saw her with a busted lip and a black eye. 'Hanabi did you-?' 'Yeah I did. I don't like those types of men. I want men like my dad around me, not mean men.' Luke smiled and sat up slowly. True hanabi maybe an 8 year old, but an 8 year old who can fight and solve puzzles, like her mom and dad.

Moments later: hanabi and Luke were trying to figure out the 3rd and final clue. 'What's purple yet beautiful?' hanabi kept thinking about it the only answer that was on her mind was lavender. 'I'm thinking lavender.' Luke thought about it and came up with the same thing. 'We figured it out, but how were those 3 items supposed to help us?' 'Maybe the 3 items form some kind of sign or a seal, so if we find it, we find mommy and daddy.' They were looking all over the city and didn't find anything. They decided it would be best to go to the inspector and tell them what they found out. 'Hanabi…are you sure that this is the answer?' 'Of course I am. Why would I be wrong?' 'It's just that since this started, I've got this gut feeling that we shouldn't be doing this.' Hanabi glared at Luke, 'Luke are you saying we should give up, now that we've gotten so close?' Luke looked down while hanabi glared down at him and got into this starting to run position and Luke began to run. So allover the city the hanabi was chasing Luke demanding that Luke apologizes. By the time it was over, the 2 nearly passed out, the inspector found them. 'The 2 of you, what are you doing?' 'Luke started it, he said we should stop this but I insist we continue.' The inspector took the 2 into his home; hanabi insisted that she make dinner while the 2 men settle. Luke was telling the inspector what the 2 found out, 'the 3 clues form some kind of seal or sign. We don't know yet.' The inspector went into the library to see if there was such a thing while Luke went to see how hanabi was doing in the kitchen. Luke noticed that hanabi was looking out the window in a studious fashion. 'Hanabi are you ok?' hanabi snapped out her studious attitude and looked over at Luke, 'yeah I'm fine.' Luke noticed how her emerald green eyes looked, depressed, tired. Luke went over to the stove and saw what hanabi was cooking, soup, chicken noodle soup. He continued from where hanabi left off. 'Hey! Luke stop you have no clue what you're doing.' 'Of course I am, I'm stirring the soup.' 'Don't do it that way.' 'Why not?' 'The soup will go from good and tasty to icky and disgusting.' Hanabi and Luke fought over who cooked better. When the soup was finally finished, the inspector seemed happy. 'Wait until you taste it.' gong 'hmph, inspector ignore him lets eat.' 'EAT THE LUCKY MUSH!!' the inspector tasted the soup, 'yuck.'


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi Layton in: my parents kidnapped?! Who did it??

Chapter 4 we found mommy and daddy; battle against evil

The inspector looked over at hanabi and noticed that she was wearing her father's hat. 'Hanabi, why are you wearing your father's hat?' 'Something to keep me confident when I feel in doubt, I can't do this anymore, plus I think my dad would like to see me taking after him.' The inspector sighed and looked down at hanabi and thought, 'smart like her dad and strong like her mom.' The inspector told hanabi that he found the seal that the 2 were looking for. Luke and hanabi sat down next to the inspector and saw it the exact seal that would help hanabi find her parents. 'Mommy, daddy, hang on I'm coming.' 'I can drop you 2 off at the location his headquarters, the rest is up to you 2, Luke, hanabi.' The 2 nodded and headed off to the rose mans lair.

In the hideout: 'woah, this is creepy. But I've got to find mommy and daddy.' Luke noticed how shaky hanabi became but she went back to full blown confidence. Hanabi noticed a door and opened, inside she saw her parents tied up. 'MOMMY, DADDY!! I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!' sakura and Layton heard something the 2 turned around and saw it was hanabi. 'HANABI!!' the 2 yelled in happiness. The family was reunited. When the parents were untied, they both hugged hanabi, glad to see her safe. Luke ran into the room and asked, 'professor, sakura are the 2 of you ok?' 'Yes Luke were both fine. But what happened to that rose weirdo?' 'You mean me?' the 4 turned around and saw a man with black hair and crimson red eyes. 'Who are you?' 'My little hanabi, I'm the rose man.' 'The one who kidnapped mommy and daddy?' 'The very same.' Hanabi glared at the man, like her father, when she got mad her eyes looked like they had flames in them. Hanabi walked up to the man then suddenly charged at him, jumped in the air, and punched him. 'HANABI!!' she heard her dad yell. 'Sorry dad but he was asking for it.' The man got up and yelled, 'why you little b#!!' hanabi got ready to attack only to be stopped by her dad. 'Hanabi, I want you to stay with your mother, I'll take it from here.' Hanabi nodded but gave her dad his top hat. She ran towards her mom, who hugged her, held on to her tightly. 'My special little girl.' She whispered, 'I was afraid you were going to get killed or kidnapped like us.' 'How did the 2 of you get kidnapped?' 'This man gassed the home with a flower smell, known as Hanakotoba no sleep, anyone who breathes it in is done for.' Hanabi knew this man was cheating; he didn't even try to put up a fight. When she looked up she saw that her dad and the rose man was still going at when she heard a groan, 'DADDY!!' was all she could scream. Layton turned around and saw hanabi scared out of her mind. His wife was hoping that he would return home with them, she didn't want to be a widow, not while hanabi was 8. The rose man began to attack again but Layton dodged it. Hanabi realized it, why her mom married her dad, because he was nice, protective and a good man. Her dad was willing to protect her and her mom from this man, she sighed and thought, 'that's the man I want to marry, a guy like dad.' She heard a 'NO!!' she looked up and saw the rose weirdo was defeated. 'What did want out of this?' Layton questioned the man. 'I'll tell what he wanted, he wanted me!!' hanabi yelled. Her mother, father, and Luke looked at her. 'This creep wanted me the whole time. When he came to the house, he only found mom and dad and took them so I could come to him!! Now you're going to get it!!' hanabi cracked her knuckles and walked up to the man. punch, POW, kick, hi-ya!!, gong!! The 3 stared at hanabi like OO. 'sorry dad, I know what you're thinking 'I'm very un-lady like, but then again you and mom taught me everything I know, puzzles and how to fight back.' Layton smiled and walked over to sakura and Luke. The inspector busted in the room, 'Layton's!! Are you alright?' 'Yes thanks to hanabi.' The inspector stared at hanabi. 'There's lots she needs to be thanked for.' 'Hmm?' 'Without her the 2 of you would still be captured, right?' Layton and sakura nodded in agreement. 'Hanabi me and your father-' sakura stopped because she saw hanabi was asleep. Sakura smiled and carried hanabi out of the creepy house.

Moments later: hanabi woke up and found herself back in her home. She ran downstairs to see if she saved her parents or if they were still captured. She found them in the library, reading together. She ran up to them and hugged them. Her dad picked her up and placed her in is lap, 'hanabi, Luke told us about you solving the puzzles, and I must say hanabi you're gifted almost like someone I know.' The last bit he said playfully. 'Dad, I'm like you.' Layton laughed, suddenly the door bell rang. 'I'll get it.' Hanabi said as she jumped down. She opened only to see the toughest boys group. She walked outside and beat the living daylights out of them again. The boys were like TT and ran off, 'YOU BETTER BOYS, AND KEEP AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY, OR YOUR FATE IS SEALED. b#&s.' 'who was it hanabi.' 'No one.' When sakura looked out the window her expression OO'. Her thought 'hanabi, you're one crazy child.'

end


End file.
